


going down swinging

by orphan_account



Series: Femslash February 2015 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark!Piper, F/F, Femslash February, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she can keep ahold of Annabeth, one of the most powerful demigods alive, then that means she can keep ahold of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going down swinging

**Author's Note:**

> this has been floating around up there for a while

Sometimes Annabeth thinks that maybe this isn't what she really wants. She's still young, and there _are_ other girls out there. But whenever she tries to bring it up with Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite just says, 

"It's okay. We'll work out just fine, you know?"

And just like that, Annabeth's fears are gone.

 

Piper loves Annabeth. Of course she does. But that's why she's doing this, isn't it? That's why she's using her charmspeak like this. Too many people have left her. He mother, her father, Leo and Jason...she's lost too much. **She can't lose Annabeth.**

If she can keep ahold of Annabeth, one of the most powerful demigods alive, then that means she can keep ahold of anything.

Sometimes she does it like a game, or an experiment. How much slack can I give Annabeth before she starts asking questions? (Answer: not much.) How much bullshit can I stuff into her head before she starts asking questions? (Answer: still not much.) How many different ways can I get her to tell me she loves me? (Answer: infinity many.) 

It's not like other don't ask questions, too. But Piper's prepared an answer for each and every possible one.

"Annabeth's been a bit distant lately. Is anything wring between you two?"

"It's the nightmares."

"Hey, is Annabeth okay? I noticed she's been a bit off."

"It's Tartarus."

And so on, and so forth. No one suspects a thing, and it's better that way, Piper thinks. Much better.

Once, when Reyna came to visit, she almost managed to pop their perfect little bubble and take Annabeth away. Piper dealt with that quickly, convincing Reyna that she wanted to walk to Manhattan for some reason. (They still haven't found her, but she deserved whatever she got. She tried to take Annabeth.)

 

Annabeth keeps forgetting things, She forgets where she put a book, where she was supposed to be five hours ago, what someone is called. She doesn't know why, and no one can figure it out. They think it might be some side-effect of PTSD or something, but Annabeth can't remember what she could possibly have PTSD _for_. When she asks Piper about it, all she gets is a comforting murmur of, "It's nothing, it'll pass," in her hear and a sweet kiss.

Annabeth may be forgetting things, but she's not _stupid_. She knows when someone is hiding something from her, and Piper is definitely hiding something from her. But the daughter of Athena also knows that she will get no answers if she asks about it, so she doesn't. It's soon forgotten, anyways.


End file.
